


One Year Later

by thievesguilding



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thievesguilding/pseuds/thievesguilding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently this is how I cope with That One Conversation in the Solas romance? Okay, brain, okay. Same 'verse as Mythal'enaste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year Later

A year. It was hard to believe that he had been at Skyhold for a year, and yet there he was, sitting beside her with the comfortable weight of his arm resting against her shoulders. It was freezing— literally— but between their cloaks, the shared flask of Antivan brandy, and the distraction of the shooting stars above them, Kaelis hardly registered the cold.

She still reacted to it, however, and when a particularly insistent shiver shook her thin frame, Abelas shifted her over into his lap and graciously suppressed a grin.

The movement shifted a small box in Kaelis' pouch. "I almost forgot," she said, twisting herself to dig it out. "Do you know what today is?"

"The middle night of a meteor shower?"

She rolled her eyes. "Besides that." She slipped her arm around the back of his neck. "It was one year ago that I returned from Mythal's temple and found you waiting for me here."

He leaned away to look at her better, perplexed, and she shrugged, suddenly self-conscious.

"A year might not seem like much to you, but to me, it's important."

"I understand, I simply did not think you would have marked the occasion."

Kaelis smiled. "I don't have thousand-year-old warrior-priests swear themselves to my service very often. It's the sort of thing that stands out." She held up the carved wooden box. "This is for you." She placed it in his hand, brushing her lips softly across his cheek as she did, and rested her head against his shoulder as he opened it. The ring he pulled out had been made for a smaller hand than his, and so she had tied a thin leather cord around it; the smooth-worn carvings in the green stone were nearly invisible in the moonless night. "When the Keeper of my clan chose me as her First, she gave me this. It's been passed down from Keeper to Keeper for generations."

Abelas stared at it for a moment before looking up at her. "Is this yours to give?"

"For now it is, until..." Her voice caught in her throat. "Until I can make you one of your own. The stone that's used, it's only found in a small part of Nevarra and it's hard to come by so I haven't yet, but--" Lost for words, she picked up the cord and draped it around his neck. "You've shown me so much, taught me more than I ever dreamed I would know, and that should be recognised. If you go with me to the next arlathvhen, I want everyone to know that you belong there as much as any Keeper."

It seemed childish, now— why would he care, really, if her people saw him as one of them? He wasn't, after all, and the knowledge he carried needed no recognition of its value. But when he tilted her chin up towards him, he was smiling. "Ma serannas, vhenan'ara." He kissed her, and she closed her eyes and smiled against his lips. "It is beautiful."


End file.
